


Rosy Cheeks, Brilliant Eyes - Zanvis

by MysticalLioness



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft MyStreet, Minecraft Phoenix Drop High, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Blush - Freeform, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Heterosexual, Homosexual, ILY, Kisses, Lesbian, M/M, Other, Snow, ahaahhaa, also go look at sebbi, goddamit travis, highschooler self ahahahahah, i love these two, i need more tags, i need tostop adopting ahhh, its winter, laugh, she doesnt like zane but shes travis' mother, smooches, so zane is my child now, travis is being cute and shy like his, your gonna die from fluff, zane is being teased by trav for his freckles, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: its winter and travis and zane are celebrating their fifth year together.--note: i really really really love these two, so expect me to write shit tons of ship fics of these two, you can also request characters and fanfics and all those things.i'll write them at the cost of one kissjust kidding~~unless you want to kiss me then im all up for ahahhajust gimmie a hug and i'll write you the fic:^))





	Rosy Cheeks, Brilliant Eyes - Zanvis

**Author's Note:**

> the song is called "Without You" by Oh Wonder.  
> everyone in this belongs to Aphmau, so kudos and credits to her.
> 
> the story plot/setting/etc. belongs to me.
> 
> ))any mistakes you see?? please tell mee!!))

**(( lowercase is intended, i will write in lowercase when im tired or lazy. just a heads up <3 ))**

 

_Step out into the sun_  
_Skies above they radiate me_  
_Lift up, carry the love_  
_Do you know?_

**zane cuddled his body pillow on his bed. he wrapped his legs around it, bringing it close to his body and humming softly. travis stifled a giggle and brought out his phone, taking a picture of his boyfriend and setting it as his wallpaper. he sat on the edge of the bed, the comfortable platform dipping and letting out a groan from his weight.**

**travis kicked off his shoes and took his sweater off and threw it somewhere into the room. he crawled towards zane, untangling him from the body pillow and throwing that elsewhere. he laid down and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into those lovely black locks of his. zane groaned, he fluttered his eyes open and glared at travis as much as he could, tangling his legs with his boyfriends and clutching his white shirt in his hands.**

**they let out a synchronized sigh, breath deepening as they ever so slowly fell asleep.**

 

_That I've been out of my mind_  
_This slow life I'm waiting for you_  
_To swing me all of your line_  
_Do you know?_

**\--**

 

"what the fuck are you doing travis."

**zane stared at travis as he began making a hole in the deep snow. white tiny tiny crystal of ice were sprayed everywhere as travis shook his head. his hair blending in with the snow. zane shook his head and sighed, he glanced up and across the street where aaron and aphmau were looking both ways and running to his humble abode.**

"zane! whatcha doin? other than travis that is."

**aphmau laughed but pouted when she saw no reaction come from zane. travis spluttered and scrambled out of his hole.**

"i mean, travis is doing me, im just moaning most of the time."

**zane shrugged, and a shriek of embarrassment left travis as he waved his arms around with his face burning bright red. aphmau and aaron laughed, clutching at their stomachs and shrieking in laughter.**

"zane, please, they dont have to know about our sex life."

**travis whined, twiddling his fingers and staring at the ground with wide green eyes. zane laughed and took long strides towards his snow covered boyfriend. he wrapped an arm around his torso, smooching his cheek and earning a pleased hum as a simple reply.**

 

_Since I've been walking solo_  
_Dreaming you were back home_  
_I find getting down low_  
_Hide until tomorrow_

_\--_

 

**zane cringed as he stared into his apple juice, which was of course, spiked. he dumped the juice onto the floor, watching it splatter and drip. he scowled and dropped the paper cup next to the spill, walking away only to find travis sputtering out what was in the cup. he glanced at zane with wide panicked eyes, red sprouting on his cheeks as he let out a quick huff of air.**

"i wasnt drinking anything."

**he bit down on his lip, whistling and looking away innocently. zane chuckled, walking towards him and catching his wrist.**

"i dont mind, i just want to get out of here though."

**zane murmured, pecking travis' lips and dragging him out the home where the party was currently being held at. they threw on their coats and scarfs and gloves. walking outside into the still silence. the crunching of snow and deep breaths was the only thing that could be heard, other than the low music and loud chatter from aphmau's and aaron's home.**

 

_Come back into the good life_  
_Lose these hazy love lies_  
_I've been chasing my mind_  
_Lonely in the cold nights_

 

**travis and zane stopped in front of their home, their arms linked and small, nearly transparent clouds and puffs of air leaving their mouths. they stared at the dim home, the lighting from the houses around them lighting it slightly. travis turned to zane, who turned to him. rosy red cheeks glowed and burned as their lips met. wrapping their arms around each other and ignoring the midnight cold and noises.**

 

_Cause I'm kicking up stones without you_  
_Can't pick up the phone without you_  
_I'm a little bit lost without you_  
_Without you_

 

**they parted, and zane snorted and laughed, leaning his head on travis' shoulder as they slowly spun in a circle. a lovely little dance as they stood in front of their home.**

"why are you laughin, hun?"

**travis' eyebrows rose in questioning, and zane shook his head, looking up at him with brilliant, bright blue eyes.**

"its nothing dear. you dont have to worry about anything."

**he replied, and parted from him. he walked up towards their door, turning to travis and smiling. his freckles visible in the lighting. he turned to the door and opened it, shuddering as warmth from inside hugged him the moment he stepped in. he took off his coat and all his extra accessories he had on that were keeping him warm. he put them on the coat rack, taking his snow boots off and running off into the home.**

 

_And I'm digging down holes without you_  
_Can't be on my own without you_  
_I'm a little bit lost without you_  
_Without you_

**\--**

 

**travis stares at the sky, laying next to zane who has his eyes closed.**

"..do you ever want to have kids?"

**zane begins, the thought kept crossing his mind once in a while, and although he didnt like kids much he was willing to give them a try.**

"i mean, unless you want to then.. i guess so?"

**travis stretched out beside him, butterflies fluttering in his belly at the thought of starting a family with his boyfriend.**

"then.. when we get married let's adopt."

**travis nodded, he glanced at zane, who stood up and turned to travis and straddled him. travis chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and bringing him down to his chest.**

 

_Step out into the dark_  
_Where were you when I was trying_  
_To lift up, carry the love_  
_Do you know?_

 

"take a nap, i dont feel like making out today."

**zane whined, but obliged and fell asleep. travis continued staring at the sky, the butterflies in his belly stopping. a weight felt like it was instantly dropped, it felt as if he swallowed nothing and his stomach began hurting. was he going to become like his father? once a kind and gentle man, and then as he grew he turned cruel and evil. he didnt want to become like that. he would never become his father.**

**his eyes darkened into a forest green, hurt and betrayal shown in them. he blinked tears away, and let out a quiet sigh.**

"im not like him."

**he muttered, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over. the gentle breeze and soft snoring of zane lulling him to sleep.**

 

**\--**

 

_That I've been closing my eyes_  
_Love me slow, hallucinating_  
_Swinging me all of your light_  
_Do you know?_

 

**travis fixed the boots that had been thrown off and placed them neatly on the shoe rack. he took off his own and placed them there. travis looked up and around, the eerie quiet of the home making him shudder in discomfort. he soon relaxed once he heard the high pitched voices from the pony show zane enjoyed watching.**

"im gonna take a shower, wanna join me?"

**travis called out, walking to their shared bedroom and searching for a towel he could use.**

"..mm, no, i'll shower in the morning!"

**zane replied, he nestled into the blankets he had gathered. watching the television with wide blue eyes. travis peeked around the corner, looking at zane with loving eyes and heading to the bathroom.**

**he took a quick shower, drying his hair and throwing on** ((i put throwing up instead of throwing on, woops)) **some random clothes. he walked into the living room, glancing at zane who was snoring. travis chuckled, taking the blankets off of him and picking him up. he walked to the bedroom, laying his boyfriend down on the bed and covering him in the blankets before turning off the lights and snuggling in bed next to him.**

 

_Since I've been walking solo_  
_Dreaming you were back home_  
_I find getting down low_  
_Hide until tomorrow_

_\--_

 

**travis snorted, going through his phone's picture gallery, stopping on a specific picture.**

"when did laurance and vlyad make out?"

**he murmured, glancing at zane who looked at him and took his glasses off.**

"at around nine, they began dating two months ago."

**he replied, his eye(s) trailing back to his phone and scrolling through it.**

"oh."

**travis nodded, keeping quiet for the rest of the morning and eating his breakfast. he jumped lightly at the slam of hands colliding with the table, looking up with wide green eyes. zane glared down at him, a low growl leaving him as he loomed over the male that was currently sitting.**

"why are you upset?"

**he snarled, going around the table and straddling him, attempting to trap travis.**

 

_Come back into the good life_  
Lose these hazy love lies  
I've been chasing my mind  
Lonely in the cold nights

 

"im not upset hunny, i just wanted to get your attention."

**travis purred, patting zane's thighs and kissing him softly. zane hissed into the kiss, placing his hands on travis' shoulders and attempting to deepen the kiss.**

**they parted, zane letting out a silent gasp and leaning his head on travis'.**

"i hate you."

**travis chuckled, wrapping his arms around zane's torso.**

**"** you love me and you know it"

**he grinned, kissing him again and giving him a sly smile.**

"am i getting some morning sex today?"

**he tilted his head, zane huffed, slowly nodding.**

"yea sure.. now hurry and make out with me before i change my mind."

**he snapped, flicking travis' head and shortly after, continuing their session.**

 

_Cause I'm kicking up stones without you_  
Can't pick up the phone without you  
I'm a little bit lost without you  
Without you  


 

\--

(i always seem to end these with them having the do, dont i? :^) )

 

**zane and travis lay in their shared bed, in a tangle of limbs (and dicks). sweat shone on their skin, and travis purred softly while zane grumbled under his breath.**

"your freckles are too cute,"

**travis slurred, nuzzling him and kissing his face over and over again.**

"shut up and sleep,"

**zane hissed, pinching travis' cheek and curling up into a ball. travis curled around him, laughing and rubbing his cheek.**

 

_And I'm digging down holes without you_  
_Can't be on my own without you_  
_I'm a little bit lost without you_  
_Without you_

 

"hmphh, fine."

**he whined, eyes fluttering and gazing at zane's black hair.**

"i love you,"

**he murmured, beginning to doze off. zane smiled, gazing up at him lovingly.**

"i love you too, idiot"

**he hummed, falling asleep to the sound of travis' heartbeat.**

 

_Hold me close when it's over_  
_Life goes slow loving sober_  
_Feel my bones getting older_  
_Sadness grows when you're cold_

 

_Cause I am one step heavy and two steps high_  
Hold it steady with you by my side  
One step heavy and two steps high  
Two steps high

_\--_

 

**zane and travis walked through the mall together, they kept quiet, holding hands and looking around. zane caught the eye of a girl, who seemed to yelp in surprise and turn red and quickly turn away. zane snorted, letting out a small huff and leading travis to macy's.** _  
_

"i thought you didnt like macy's?"

**travis questioned, looking down at zane with suspicion.**

"i do now."

**zane hissed back, squeezing his hand and dragging him to the men's aisle and shoving him somewhere in there before running to another part of the store.**

"that little hoe better not have followed us.."

**zane hissed, crossing his arms as he gazed around the store in disgust.**

"i dont even like macy's.. why'd i chose this damn store.."

 

_Cause I'm kicking up stones without you_  
_Can't pick up the phone without you_  
_I'm a little bit lost without you_

 

**zane muttered, glaring at the ground and jumping slightly at someone tapping his shoulder. he turned, looking down at the same exact girl from before who stared up with a bright red blush.**

"h-hi there! um.. i wanted to ask you on a date or something? s-sorry, are you single? what's your name? d-dang it i-im so stupid, i should've played this out in my head before goin right in..."

**she murmured, looking up with wide blue eyes. her blush grew, the tips of her ears red.**

"uh.."

**zane stammered, not sure what to say. his gaze slowly trailed up to see travis staring right at him, challenging him to say something(coucghcough, dominant much?). he stood straighter, looking proud when zane didnt say anything.**

"excuse me sweetheart? but he's taken,"

**travis pat the girls head, lightly glaring down at her. she yelped in surprised, turning to him.**

"o-oh! i didnt know you were his boyfriend, i-im so sorry, i'll leave now.."

**she awkwardly coughed, running away from the two.**

 

_And I'm digging down holes without you_  
Can't be on my own without you  
I'm a little bit lost without you  
Without you

 

"jealous much?"

**zane hummed, smiling under his mask at travis. the white haired male hissed, stepping closer to zane and pulling his mask down.**

"making sure they know you're mine,"

**he purred, kissing him and then licking his cheek and running away, laughing.**

**zane blinked, growling and wiping off the saliva from his cheek.**

"trAVIIS GET BACK HERE!"

**zane shouted, chasing after him.**

 

**\--**

 

**the duo arrived home, shopping bags in their arms as they opened the door and set them down on the floor. they left their coats behind, zane walking into the kitchen with travis trailing behind.**

"zane~"

**travis cooed, reaching around his boyfriends small form and pressing against his back. he gave him light kisses on the back of his neck.**

"we already fucked, go away"

**zane grumbled, swatting travis' hands away from his crotch and pulling away to the fridge.**

 

_Without you_  
Without you  
I'm a little bit lost without you  
Without you

**travis whined, crossing his arms and pouting.**

"i'll let you be top?"

**he suggested, peaking the interest of zane for a mere second.**

"i like being bottom."

**he replied, making travis huff and stomp away.**

**zane chuckled, grabbing the ingredients for lunch and stopping to stare out the window. he looked at the bright blue sky, pink beginning to mingle in with blue and making a peachy and purple-ish color. he smiled, eyes fluttering close.**

 

_And I'm digging down holes without you_  
_Can't be on my own without you_  
_I'm a little bit lost without you_  
_Without you_

 

 

 

"who was i before i met travis..?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this seemed very rushed, i just wanted to finish it before tomorrow(sunday), or at least wake up early tomorrow and finish it because this is being written on my grandmas laptop because mine is at my house :^(
> 
> ((when i refer to "tomorrow" im talking about sunday (5/14/17) this may or may not have been finished on 5/13/17))
> 
>  
> 
> ((5/14/17, its currently 12:23 PM where i live and i just had the best idea ever.((
> 
> (its probably not a good idea but like, mystreet au whereas travis knows how to speak latin and he begins speaking it out of nowhere and lucinda is the only one who understands and begins dying of laughter because everyone else is like, "wtf when did you learn??" and travis realises why everyone is confused and he begins speaking english again and is all like, "shit, fuck, i forgot you guys dont know latin, woops." ))
> 
>  
> 
> 5/27/17
> 
> so i actually finished this a lot later than expected bc i was picked up by surprise and didnt have time to write anything..  
> so i finished it today!
> 
> sorrry!! <33
> 
>  
> 
> any mistakes you see please tell me!


End file.
